The Muppets
The Muppets are a group of puppet characters created by "Muppeteer" legend Jim Henson starting in 1954–55. Although the term is often used to refer to any puppet that resembles the distinctive style of The Muppet Show, the legal trademark on the term "Muppet" is currently held by The Walt Disney Company. Many Sesame Street ''characters, such as Big Bird and Elmo, and minor Jim Henson Company characters, such as those appearing on ''Fraggle Rock, are also called Muppets with certain permissions from Disney. The Muppet Show and Sesame Street ''were among the many franchises parodied regularly within Cracked magazine's pages. Appearances Parodies *Cracked issue 297 has an article entitled When the Power Rangers Spread to Other TV Shows. It features the ''Power Rangers invading Sesame Street ''and attacking Big Bird. *''Cracked ''issue 272 features a three-page article entitled ''New Muppets. Covers *On the cover of Stupid issue 2, Miss Piggy and various others parody the film, The Dark Crystal. *The back cover for Cracked issue 294 shows Kermit the Frog about to be dissected. The same issue also makes a brief appearance on the TV show, Seinfeld. Cameos *Issue 130 features a reunion party for many famous TV characters. In attendance is Big Bird, who is having a conversation with George Jefferson. * Issue 162 runs a series of college bulletin board advertisements, including one for a televised Anthropology class taught by Sesame Street ''characters. *Cracked issue 173 runs an article called ''If Reagan Became President. The article mentions that Miss Piggy would be a member of his Hollywood-based cabinet. *In issue 192, E.T. the Extra-Terrestial ''reports that there are no green creatures on television, except for the ''Hulk and Kermit the Frog. *In Cracked issue 235, it is revealed that A.L.F is one part Fozzie Bear, one part aardvark. *Cracked issue 255 features a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''parody with Leonardo looking at a Kermit the Frog calendar. *In Cracked in 287 is a two-page ''Spies and Sabs Thanksgiving day parade parody. It features a giant balloon that looks very much like Kermit the Frog. *''Cracked Blockbuster Magazine'' issue 2 from 1988, features a Star Trek that briefly shows Miss Piggy as a member of the Enterprise crew. *''Cracked Collector's Edition'' issue 100 from from 1994, publishes the covers for a series of self-help books for pre-schoolers. Among them is a book entitled The Ernie Complex, by Lil Mismuppet. Mentions *Cracked issue 151, features a TV guide listing for The Moppets with the following synopsis: "Kermit and the rest of the gang welcome 3 great puppets of the past: Howdy Doody, Lamb Chop and Spiro Agnew." *Cracked issue 287 promotes a new cartoon called Li'l Cartoon Fetuses, which is inspired by the success of the Muppet Babies. Galleries Covers Kaputt Nr 69.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 69'' Stupid Nr 2.jpg|''Stupid Nr. 2'' Articles A Typical College Registrar's Bulletin Board (Cracked 162).jpg|A Typical College Registrar's Bulletin Board (Cracked #162) New Muppets(small).jpg|New Muppets (Cracked Collector's Edition #91) When the Power Rangers Spreads to Othere TV Shows(Cracked 297).jpg|When the Power Rangers Spread to Other TV Shows (Cracked #297) Cameos If Reagan became President (Cracked 173).jpg|Miss Piggy "If Ronald Reagan Became President" Cracked No. 173 Good37kz.jpg|Kermit the Frog Cracked No. 255 Cracked 287.jpg|Kermit the Frog Cracked No. 287 Sulk-Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog "The Sulk" Cracked No. 362 Cracked Collector's Edition 100.jpg|Ernie (Cracked Collector's Edition #100) Cracked Blockbuster 2.jpg|Miss Piggy (Cracked Blockbuster #2) Category:Franchises